Miss You Love
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Desencontros. A vida é feita deles. Ñ pq Deus ou o destino ou seja lá o nome q isso tenha goste d nos ver sofrer, mas pq o medo q temos do futuro nos impede d falar o q sentimos e agir como realmente queremos. "Para a Shiryuforever94"


**Categoria:** Actor's Fic, sem spoilers, POV

**Advertências:** Slash M/M – PadAckles (Padalecki/Ackles) - Sofrimento

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Capítulos:** OneShot

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Desencontros. A vida é feita deles. Não porque Deus ou o destino ou seja lá o nome que isso tenha goste de nos ver sofrer, mas porque o medo que temos do futuro nos impede de falar o que sentimos e agir como realmente queremos.

**PS.** Esta fic foi escrita após ler umas 3 vezes a fic O Sorriso de Quem Chora, da Shiryuforever94. Não sei o motivo, mas essa "minina" tem o dom de me inspirar...rs...

**PS².** O nome da fic não tem muito a ver com a história, mas é que eu escrevi ouvindo Miss You Love, Maria Mena e acho que é uma boa música pra acompanhar a leitura!

***************

**Miss You Love**

**************

Olhou o relógio ao lado da cabeceira da cama, os dígitos verdes marcavam quase uma da manhã. A TV já havia se desligado sozinha e o quarto agora estava numa penumbra, iluminado pela fraca luz que vinha de um abajur num canto afastado.

Espreguiçou-se e levantou da cama. Caminhou até a janela, moveu as cortinas e olhou a rua deserta do bairro residencial. Algumas casas vizinhas já exibiam suas decorações de Natal, com luzes, guirlandas e réplicas de trenós.

Pelo vidro embaçado da janela pôde observar a neve começar a cair mansa do lado de fora e agradeceu por estar até pouco tempo entre edredons e cobertores tão macios e aconchegantes. Daneel ressonava tranqüila, abraçada a um travesseiro.

Há quanto tempo mesmo suas noites com a namorada resumiam naquilo? Em simplesmente alugar um filme, alegar cansaço do serviço e esperar ela adormecer de tédio? Gostava quando ela dormia, porque não precisava esticar nenhuma conversa ou agüentar os olhares inquisidores que ela lhe lançava, como se tentasse arrancar de dentro dele uma verdade que ele fazia questão de manter guardada apenas para si próprio.

Sim, Daneel sabia. Quer dizer, ela não poderia ter certeza de nada, mas pelo tempo em que se conheciam, pelo fato de serem amigos antes de se envolverem, tinha ciência de que ela poderia notar que o brilho de seus olhos aumentava quando Jared estava próximo.

Ela não escondia a irritação e Jensen não a culpava por isso. Não devia ser agradável estar na pele dela, vendo seu namorado se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo e não ter meios de lutar contra isso.

Chamou-a com um sussurro e quando ela abriu os olhos, confusa, falou-lhe carinhosamente:

- Baby, já chamei o Cliff. Ele vai deixar você em casa. Eu sei que está muito tarde, mas você que amanhã minha gravação começa às 5 da manhã.

A modelo não ficou muito feliz com a idéia de sair dali aquela hora, mas sabia que não teria alternativa. Calçou os sapatos, pegou seu casaco, bolsa e desceu com ele as escadas para esperar o motorista na sala.

Despediram-se com um selinho rápido e assim que trancou a porta, Jensen deixou um suspiro cansado sair. Recostou-se na porta e pensou o quão desagradável era mentir para Daneel assim. Não teria nenhuma gravação pela manhã. O roteiro enviado há dois dias estabelecia que ele deveria estar no estúdio por volta de duas da tarde, já que a maior parte das cenas planejadas para aquele dia se daria a noite.

A verdade era que ele já não suportava mais viver uma mentira. Dia após dia fingir que era o partido perfeito, o texano bonito, bem sucedido e com um relacionamento estável com uma mulher lindíssima.

Lembrava-se da conversa, ou melhor, do discurso que foi obrigado a ouvir de um dos chefões da CW, assim que os boatos sobre ele e Jared se intensificaram quando foram morar juntos. Ouviu o quanto eram imorais os boatos, o quanto aquela idéia denegria a imagem da série e que todos, e ele frisou bem a palavra TODOS, agradeciam por aquilo não passar de boatos.

E de fato. Eram apenas boatos. Para sua infelicidade, ele notou depois de algum tempo. Conviver com o moreno era muito fácil, adivinhar suas pequenas vontades, aceitar suas manias irritantes e identificar suas emoções estampadas no olhar era quase automático.

Aos poucos deixou de se incomodar com o fato do grandão não respeitar seu espaço pessoal, mesmo quando estavam em público. Passou a buscá-lo com os olhos sempre que ouvia sua risada por perto só para ter o prazer de ver aquelas covinhas se formando.

As convenções ficavam mais tranqüilas e o mundo ao seu redor não era tão assustador quando Jared estava ao seu lado. Porque sim, ele tinha muito medo de tudo, de toda a exposição que a carreira que escolheu lhe obrigava. Quando subia no palco daquelas convenções ou quando desfilava no tapete vermelho das premieres promovidas pela Warner, revivia intimamente seu pior pesadelo juvenil, quando sonhava que estava pelado no meio do hasteamento da bandeira em pleno 4 de julho.

Sempre que o via, que o sentia por perto, que o imaginava ao seu lado, sentia-se forte o bastante para encarar as centenas de fãs que apareciam com perguntas constrangedoras e dezenas de máquinas fotográficas.

Demorou um pouco para assumir para si mesmo o que sentia de verdade. Não era carinho de amigo, não era amor de irmão. Era mais. Muito mais. E isso assustava. Nunca se imaginou vivendo uma situação assim.

Por um tempo acreditava estar traindo a confiança dele, morando em sua casa, dormindo no quarto ao lado, brigando com o desejo de estar no mesmo quarto que ele. Na mesma cama que Jared.

Sentia-se mal com o que pensava e por algumas semanas evitou olhar o amigo nos olhos. Sempre inventando alguma desculpa quando Jared o chamava para algum programa a noite, como comer uma pizza, jogar Play2 ou ir ao cinema.

Nunca notou nenhum sinal de que havia algo mais no jeito que Jared lhe tratava. Então, tentava fingir para si mesmo que também não sentia nada além da amizade. Tentava ao máximo frisar o quanto se importava com as tradições, com o modo "normal" de fazer as coisas. Insistia que tinha dentro de si aquele sonho de casar numa cerimônia chique, vestido de fraque, com os pais orgulhosos brindando a felicidade do casal e torcendo para que mais netos viessem logo.

Via o moreno rir de seus planos, afirmar que fazia questão de ser seu padrinho, embora dentro de si, Jensen pensava que não gostaria de ter Jensen ao seu lado dessa maneira. Sabia que se ele estivesse ali, ao alcance de sua mão durante a cerimônia, dificilmente conseguiria falar sim para quem quer que fosse a noiva.

Mas concordava para deixá-lo feliz. E não se importava quando ele dizia aquilo todo sorridente para as revistas de entretenimento e celebridades. Enxergava aquilo como um jeito de proteger a carreira dos dois.

No entanto, sentia que no fundo, toda a encenação que teimava em manter, todo o papel de texano típico que representava diariamente no estúdio e fora dele era e um jeito de proteger a si mesmo da rejeição que acreditava viria de Jared caso o moreno soubesse da verdade.

Via com bons olhos até o relacionamento dele com a colega de elenco, Genevieve Cortese. Ela era uma atriz razoável, nada que indicasse que um dia ganharia um Oscar ou um Soap Opera Diggest Award, mas com o amigo era toda atenciosa e se desdobrava em cuidados. Por sua vez, Jared também a tratava com zelo e carinho e parecia feliz ao seu lado. De um jeito diferente, calmo, plácido.

Amor. Jensen pensava que era assim que Jared agia quando amava. Não daquela forma atrapalhada, risonha e barulhenta que era quando estava ao seu lado. Não ficava eufórico, inventando brincadeiras para constranger o pessoal da equipe, não gargalhava de qualquer engasgo seu ou do modo como suas bochechas queimavam coradas quando se sentia embaraçado. Então, via em Genevieve a calma que talvez a alma de seu melhor amigo precisasse na intimidade.

Ela os acompanhava nas convenções com mais boa vontade que sua namorada, Daneel. Era bem claro isso até para os fãs, que já começavam a achar a modelo um pouco antipática ou possessiva.

Mas ele sabia que Daneel não gostava das convenções porque Jensen sempre saía delas completamente estilhaçado por dentro. Passava dias com um humor insuportável, um gosto amargo na boca, um olhar ressentido. Suas palavras ficavam mais ácidas e seus gestos mais duros.

No começo ele se divertia nessas convenções. Apesar da timidez, ainda achava engraçado o modo como as fãs se sentiam íntimas e próximas, relatando detalhes de suas vidas e perguntando mais sobre as vidas dos atores. Mas com o tempo, os comentários e o jeito de eterno palhaço de Jared fizeram tudo mudar.

As piadas, as brincadeiras, os toques, as insinuações. Cada vez mais intensas. E cada vez mais falsas. Tudo falso, tudo um teatro para agradar as fãs.

E isso doía.

Porque por alguns segundos Jared estava exatamente onde Jensen sempre quis que estivesse: perto. Perto demais. Colando sua pele a dele. Lhe dando olhares carregados de carinho e malícia, encarando sua boca, invadindo seu espaço com abraços, ameaças de beijos e respostas cheias de duplo sentido que arrancavam gritos histéricos das fãs. Daí o mais alto simplesmente ria jogando a cabeça para trás, batendo palmas como uma foca no Sea World e era o fim do momento mágico.

Encarar o amigo no dia seguinte era como apanhar novamente, porque o coração do loiro insistia em não ouvir a razão e achava que um dia eles chegariam em casa e as brincadeiras não parariam. E deixariam de ser brincadeira.

Balançou a cabeça com um sorriso de canto, achando graça da própria ingenuidade. Como era possível ter mais de 30 anos e ainda acreditar em fantasias amorosas? Ridículo!

Jensen desencostou da porta e foi em busca de algo para beber, uma cerveja, um vinho ou qualquer coisa que fizesse o sono chegar mais rápido. Achou um bilhete na porta da geladeira em que Jared dizia que ia dar uma volta. Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça e abriu para ouvir a mensagem de voz.

Umas dez vezes ouviu a voz de Jared o chamando de "dude", falando que precisava dar uma volta e afirmando que não ia demorar. Talvez, pensou, ele fosse para casa de Gene. Poderia passar a noite lá. O que não seria nenhuma novidade, afinal eram namorados, adultos e vacinados.

E agora, quem tinha vontade de sair de casa e vagar sem rumo era o mais velho. Queria sair e torcer para que a neve congelasse seus sentimentos e não mais se sentisse tão perdido sempre que o amigo o olhasse nos olhos, com aquele sorriso oculto que só Jensen conseguia enxergar.

Queria enterrar em baixo de camadas e mais camadas de neve cada soluço dado de madrugada, cada arrepio que tinha quando as mãos dele se aproximavam de seu corpo, cada batida falha no coração quando a voz dele vinha bem ao pé de seu ouvido quando podiam ir ao cinema, ou a garganta secar cada vez que o perfume dele chegava até seu quarto anunciando que um Jared recém banhado se aproximava e isso de fato acontecia e o moreno cruzava a porta usando só um short e uma regata de malha cinza.

Não podia fazer nada.

Não devia fazer nada.

Tentaria seguir sua vida como sempre, dando espaço para que Jared seguisse a dele. Não era isso que seu pai falava? Que amor era renúncia? Renunciava a si mesmo, ao que seu coração mais pedia apenas para ver o sorriso no rosto do outro.

Abriu o celular, mandou uma resposta à mensagem de voz e saiu pelas portas dos fundos, que dava para o quintal, levando uma garrafa de cerveja consigo. Procurou abrigo da neve sob a árvore gigante que cobria um dos bancos que usavam quando iam fazer um churrasco ou uma festa.

Ficou ali, contemplando o quanto sua vida era malditamente perfeita para os padrões sociais e o modo como a maioria das pessoas queria que ela permanecesse assim, pouco se importando se tudo aquilo lhe deixava realmente feliz.

Não soube precisar quanto tempo permaneceu fora de casa. Apenas notou que seu jeans estava úmido da neve que caía com mais intensidade e aos poucos ameaçava cobrir seus pés.

Ouviu um barulho na parte da frente da casa e deduziu que Jared não havia ido para casa de Genevieve. Esperou que ele fosse para seu quarto e se deitasse, pois não queria ter que dar satisfações. Quando viu a luz se apagar no andar de cima, entrou na cozinha, tirou os tênis e foi se deitar também.

Colocou seu pijama, meias secas e quentes e não resistiu à idéia de ir até o quarto de Jared. Fazia isso pelo menos umas duas vezes por semana. Abriu a porta com cuidado e sorriu para o modo como aquele homem tão grande poderia parecer tão indefeso enquanto dormia.

Viu que ele ainda tinha o celular na mão direita. Tirou-o com cuidado, sem perceber que o aparelho ainda exibia a sua mensagem de texto, puxou as cobertas mais para cima dele e foi em direção à porta.

- Boa noite, Jay! – disse fechando os olhos e indo para sua própria cama, onde sabia que não ia dormir antes do amanhecer, pensando que tudo que seu coração pedia estava a poucos metros de distância.


End file.
